Solitary Confinement
by drcjsnider
Summary: Rose is in prison and Scorpius put her there.


**Title:** Solitary Confinement  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> One is a Hit Wizard and the other is a criminal.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rose is in prison and Scorpius put her there.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sex and Language  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2050  
><strong>AN:** This is more of an outtake of what I really meant to write. Thanks to bitchet for the last minute beta.

Rose Weasley looked up when the door to her cell opened and Hit Wizard extraordinaire Scorpius Malfoy slipped inside.

The lock clicked shut and the door slot through which guards passed Rose's meal trays opened briefly. "You've got thirty minutes Malfoy then you are out of here. I won't put my job on the line a second longer than that just for a pair of Portree season tickets."

Rose raised an eyebrow as the sound of the guard's footsteps faded into the distance. "Season tickets? You must have really wanted to see me in private."

Scorpius shrugged. "They're predicted to finish in the bottom half of the league."

"I'm glad it wasn't too big of a sacrifice," Rose muttered, pushing her hair out of her face.

Not replying, Scorpius's eyes swept around the room taking in the exposed toilet, the metal sink, and the thin, sheet-less mattress on the floor. "How did you end up in solitary confinement?"

"Isn't it noted on my disciplinary record?"

"It just says you violated prison regulations."

Rose chuckled. "Don't you just love the verbal succinctness of the Ministry's law enforcement personnel?"

"Rose…"

"It was nothing."

Scorpius took a step toward her.

Holding up her hands, Rose shook her head. "No closer."

"Only if you talk to me."

She sighed. "Fine. I got caught trying to organize the other prisoners in a sit-in to protest the dismal conditions of the prison library, mess hall, and showers."

"Dammit, Rose, you promised not to cause any problems. What happened to the plan to get out of here early because of good behavior?"

"Not everyone is capable of turning a blind-eye to injustice. Some of us have consciences that don't allow us to ignore things that are wrong, unfair, and cruel, especially when there is something we can do about it."

Scorpius grimaced as if stung by Rose's words. "You know it is possible to try and make the world a better place without breaking the law."

Rose snorted.

"You don't think your mum, your Uncle Harry, and I are working from within the Ministry to help people and to right wrongs?"

"Your hands are tied by Ministry regulations and rules. Just think about what you could accomplished if you didn't have worry about what your boss might say or whether or not you'd get in trouble for your actions. Not having to answer to anyone except your own sense of righteous indignation is liberating, Malfoy."

"It looks like it is incarcerating to me."

"Ha, ha," Rose deadpanned in reply to his sarcasm.

Scorpius took another step towards her. "I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Bullshit," she said, taking a step backwards.

"I didn't! I love you!"

"You set me up! You gathered the evidence that got me thrown into prison! You testified against me at trial! You can't bribe your way into my cell and think I'll just fall into your arms and forget that any of it every happened."

Scorpius pointed a finger at her. "I knew you hadn't forgiven me."

"Of course, I haven't. You are the reason I'm here."

"Then what was all that nonsense you spouted about _understanding my dilemma _and _being proud of the way I was honoring my oath to uphold the law _when I confessed I was an undercover Hit Wizard?"

Rose shrugged and looked down at the floor. "It was easier to not be resentful before I was convicted."

"I'm sorry. I really thought you'd just get probation and not have to serve any time."

"I know."

Scorpius took another step towards Rose and when she didn't move away, he reached out grabbed her around the waist and drew her into his embrace.

Rose stiffened momentarily, but soon leaned against him and buried her face in his neck. "I really hate it in here," she mumbled, her breath warm against his skin.

"Your mum has started a movement to get you out," Scorpius replied, as he ran his hand comfortingly up and down her back.

"Oh shit," Rose said, pulling back to look into his eyes. "Please tell me there aren't buttons involved."

"They read 'Free R.W.'"

Rose chuckled and dropped her head onto Scorpius' chest. "I've missed you," she admitted.

Scorpius nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you, too. It's torture being apart."

Rose shook her head. "Torture is showering with ten strangers in a stall that hasn't been Scourgified in years."

"Poor baby," Scorpius murmured, drawing her even more tightly into his arms.

"Merlin, you smell good," Rose said. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt and stroked his back.

He groaned.

She giggled and pressed herself against him more fully, excited to notice he still responded to her physically. She looked up at his face. "Detective Malfoy did you hide my wand down the front of your slacks or do you just want to fuck me?"

Scorpius moved his knee between her legs. "We shouldn't be talking about this. It's only going to cause frustration."

"I don't see why you need to leave frustrated. We still have fifteen or twenty minutes left until the guard returns."

"I didn't bribe my way in here to have sex. I just needed to see you and talk to you. Make sure you were doing alright."

"You can make sure I'm doing alright even easier if we were both naked."

Scorpius' hands slide down to Rose's ass. "I'd feel like I was taking advantage."

"No. You'd just be making all the bad stuff go away for a little bit."

Scorpius looked into Rose's eyes and saw the desire and heat he felt reflected there. All of his uncertainties and hesitation vanished. He lowered his head and kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. His fingers dug into her as his erection throbbed. He wanted to taste and touch every inch of her.

She stepped back and began to unbutton the shapeless black and white jumpsuit all prisoners were forced to wear.

Scorpius' eyes widened as he watched her slowly undress. "No bra?"

Rose grinned, pleased that he couldn't tear his eyes off her breasts. "They were afraid I might strangle someone with it."

He took at step toward her, shaking his head, and cupped her face with both his hands. "You're beautiful," he said in a tone so sincere that Rose blushed deeply. Any lingering resentment she felt toward him faded away. She'd known the potential consequences of her actions when she'd started smuggling potions to Muggles. Although she had just been trying to end the suffering of those who didn't have access to magical treatments, it was wrong to blame Scorpius for having ended up here.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped as his tongue swept over her bottom lip. She wanted him naked. Finding the button to his slacks, she fumbled with it while warmth flooded between her legs. Finally, she got the button undone and pushed his slacks and pants down his legs.

Scorpius moved back causing Rose to whimper. He shot her a crooked grin, stepped out of his slacks, then stripped off his shirt. He had one of the most amazing bodies she'd ever seen.

"Wait!"

He froze. "What?"

Rose grabbed Scorpius by the arm and turned him around. "Is that a tattoo?"

On this right shoulder were the words: _Free R.W_. "Lieutenant McLaggen won't let me wear a button with my uniform."

"That is so hot." She pressed her lips to it. Damn, she loved him.

He turned around until they were facing, bent his head, and flicked his tongue over her nipples. Rose gasped as he slowly laved across one then the other. He blew on her moist flesh, nipped at her skin, and then sucked hard drawing her fully into his mouth.

Soon Rose was breathing hard, clinging to him, and squeezing her legs together. Before she realized what he was about to do, Scorpius had lifted his head and bent over to slide her knickers and the rest of her jumpsuit down her legs. He kicked them across the room, fell to his knees, and pressed his mouth against her wetness.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, digging her fingers into his hair.

His hands gripped her tightly as he worked her with his tongue. Rose's head fell back and she moved rhythmically against his mouth.

Scorpius just held her tighter, his fingers digging into her flesh, as he sucked gently on her swollen flesh. Rose knotted her fingers in his hair and when his tongue moved back into her hot, wet, center, she bit her bottom lip and let herself go.

When she could breathe again, Rose took a step back from Scorpius and smiled down at him. It was time to show her gratitude. "Take your slacks off and lie down on the mattress."

He raised an eyebrow; looking much too haughty for a man who hadn't gotten off yet. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Shouldn't I get a 'Thank you, Scorpius, for giving me one of the best orgasms of my life' first?"

"You are awful sure of yourself."

"You bet I am," he replied taking her by the arms and pushing her backward onto the mattress.

Stunned, Rose lay there for a second. Before she could get her bearings, however, Scorpius was kneeling between her legs. She heard him murmur a contraceptive charm before she felt his cock push into her. He was barely in her before he pulled out again and teased her with the tip of his erection.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, squirming against him.

Scorpius bent over her, flicking his tongue over her nipple. "I'm punishing you."

He wasn't lying, Rose thought. This was definitely the most she'd suffered since ending up in prison. "I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I promise to behave better from now on."

Hearing Rose's soft apology nearly undid Scorpius. He wasn't just punishing Rose; he was definitely punishing himself, too. He hadn't planned any of this, but when he'd heard she been moved to solitary confinement he couldn't rest again until he'd seen her. That she still cared for him and still wanted him, gave Scorpius renewed confidence that they had a chance for a life together once she was out of here.

"Please, Scorpius," Rose whispered, moving restlessly beneath him.

He wanted to be gentle, to show her how much he cared for and desired her, but the taste of her was still on his lips and he was going to explode any second if he didn't get inside her. Holding on to her thighs, Scorpius thrust into her with one hard push. Pausing to let her warmth surround him, he savored the feeling of being joined to Rose once more.

"Merlin, you feel so good," he said.

Rose responded by drawing her knees up, allowing him to push even more deeply inside her. It felt so amazing that Scorpius fought the urge to orgasm immediately. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he began to thrust in and out of her. She was tight and hot and he loved her with a passion that had scared him at first, but that now felt exactly right. He reached between her legs and rubbed his finger over her clitoris, until Rose cried out and convulsed around him. Scorpius then let go, giving one more thrust, before coming inside her.

When his arms had stopped shaking, he rolled beside Rose and pulled her into his embrace. They snuggled together for several minutes, enjoying the quiet as their heartbeats slowed and their breathing returned to normal. Finally when reality couldn't be postponed anymore, Scorpius gave Rose a slow lingering kiss on the lips.

"We've got to get up, sweetheart. Parker will be back any minute."

Rose made a mew of protest, but sat up and reached for her clothing.

When they were both redressed, Scorpius felt sick at the thought of having to leave her. He was just about to suggest that they do something stupid, like try to overpower the guard, when Rose grabbed him by the back of the neck and drew his head down to hers.

"It's going to be fine," she told him softly. "You are going to walk out of my cell, Apparate back to your flat, and owl my Mum to tell her I'm doing fine."

He nodded and pressed his forehead against hers. "This might be the hardest thing I've ever done." He winced when Rose hit him in the arm.

"Buck up, Scorpius. If I'm strong enough to get through this, you'd damn well better be."

He chuckled and embraced her tightly as he heard the cell door begin to open. "I'll be waiting once you get out of here."

Rose kissed him on the cheek, right beside his lips. "I know."

The End


End file.
